Dime que me quieres
by MoNi WeAsLeY
Summary: Songfic (1º fic q subo!): Draco acaba de perder a alguien importante de su vida, que hara xa cnseguirla de nuevo? Summary pesimo..¬¬ RR please!


Hola!! Q nervioss!!! x fin pude registrarme en ! Weno, aki os dejo un songfic q se me ocurrio ace muxo tiempo escuxando a mi grupo favorito "Andy & Lucas". La canción se llama "Dime que me quieres" y es del 2º disco.Weno, xs na, q espero q os guste, q es el primer fic q subo!

* * *

_"Dime que me quieres,_

_Que no me echas al olvido_

_Que todavía sueñas conmigo_

_Ay, desde el fondo del corazoncito"_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando por los numerosos pasillos que tenía Hogwarts. Iba cabizbajo; pensando en la era la mujer de su vida, pero por culpa de su orgullo, por culpa de su arrogancia la había perdido...

No se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo había perdido... Y se dio cuenta de que había perdido lo más valioso que podía haber tenido en la vida...

Ginny Weasley...

Pero no se iba a rendir, lucharía por ella, por su amor...

_"Dime si tú me amas_

_ay, desde el fondo de tu alma_

_y dame un beso de esos_

_que juegan con mi esperanza"_

Si, estaba seguro de que no la iba a perder tan fácilmente. Sabía que había cometido errores, pero iba a rectificar; solo por ella... por el amor de su vida...

Se puso a buscar a su pelirroja por los pasillos que solía estar; pero después de un largo rato buscando a la única mujer que le había robado su corazón, se rindió y siguió el camino que conducía a las mazmorras, a su sala común, la de Slytherin...

Pero, en el último momento divisó un reflejo rojo al otro extremo del pasillo... A Draco se le abrieron los ojos como platos, como a un niño cuando ve un dulce extremamente delicioso, y empezó a caminar hacía ella, un tanto tembloroso por la actitud que podría tener la pelirroja, después de lo que había hecho el rubio...

_"Te pido perdón por haberte abandonado_

_Cuando hacía falta en tu interior_

_Y por haberme confiado de que eras mía sin temor_

_Y de crearte ilusiones y dejarte en tu dolor"_

-¿Ginny?... -dijo Draco con voz temblorosa, cuando se acercó a Ginny.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza hacía él, y que permitió a Draco ver que la pelirroja tenía los ojos rojos- ¿Hacerme más daño del que me has hecho ya?

-No, yo... -empezó a decir Draco, pero los recuerdos asaltaron a sus pensamientos, recordando y dándose cuenta del daño que le había hecho... Él también se sentiría así...

**&&& FLASH BACK &&&**

-Draco... ¿Vendrás? -preguntó Ginny posando sus manos encima del pecho de su novio, Draco Malfoy.

-No sé... igual me voy con Zabini por ahí -respondió Draco cogiendo las muñecas de la pelirroja.

Ginny se soltó de sus fuertes manos, a punto de llorar; siempre pasaba lo mismo: quedaban para verse, pero en el último momento él se negaba a ir. Ella ya estaba harta... harta de hacerse ilusiones de que todo se solucionará... harta de que él no comprendiera el dolor que le causaba cada negación...

-¡Draco, ya estoy harta! -estalló Ginny, ya no podía más- Si crees que te seguiré como un perro faldero como hace Parkinson... ¡te equivocas!

-¿Pero de que hablas? -dijo Draco sorprendido de la actitud de Ginny.

-Draco, estoy harta de que me dejes sola cada vez que quedamos; harta de que pienses que volveré a ti como si nada hubiera pasado... ¡HARTA!... ¡Ya no quiero saber nada relacionado contigo!

**&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&**

_"Te pido perdón por dejarte cada noche suplicándole a Dios_

_Por qué la gente no comprende que el amor es un juego de dos_

_Porque la vida pasa y pasa_

_Ay, te pido perdón"_

-Ginny... Perdóname... -dijo Draco cabizbajo.

-¿Qué te perdone? -dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos sorprendida- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo?

-No, Ginny... yo... tú... -empezó a tartamudear Draco- Eres el amor de mi vida, haría lo que fuera por que estuvieras conmigo...

_"Y yo te haría una casa en el cielo, ay, juntito en el cielo_

_Tan solamente pa' que viva mi niña, esa por la que muero_

_Y después te pondría un letrero muy grande_

_Donde pondría lo que te quiero"_

-Draco, lo siento... -dijo Ginny- Pero ya no te creo.

Draco avanzó hacía ella, mientras que la pelirroja se quedó paralizada viendo como el rubio se acercaba a ella. Él la agarró de la cintura y la besó dulce y románticamente. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Espero haberte demostrado lo mucho que te quiero -dijo Draco- Ahora... ¿Me quieres?

_"Dime que me quieres _

_Que no me echas al olvido_

_Que todavía sueñas conmigo_

_Ay, desde el fondo del corazoncito_

_Dime si tú me amas_

_Ay, desde el fondo de tu alma_

_Y dame un beso de esos_

_Que juegan con mi esperanza"_

-Draco... -susurró Ginny- No puedes besarme y decir que me quieres... Yo... ya he perdido la confianza que tenía en ti.

-Ginny, haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a confiar en mi -dijo Draco intentando coger las manos de Ginny, pero ésta rehuía.

-No Draco, ya no puedes hacer nada... -dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.

La pelirroja había amado con locura a Draco Malfoy, la última persona de la que hubiera pensado que se enamoraría.

Era un sentimiento más profundo del que sentía por Harry, definitivamente. Bueno, lo que sentía por Harry era admiración; en cambio, por Draco era... amor...

Pero ese amor, que en un principio le había hecho muy feliz, le había hecho mucho daño.

Draco miró a su pelirroja con dolor en la mirada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_"Yo soñaré que cada día de la vida me entregué lo que tuve ayer_

_Que el camino de la gloria esté escondido entre mi piel_

_Y que tus besos sean mis besos y no los vaya a aborrecer"_

-Ginny... si supieras cuanto te quiero y lo que haría por que me creyeras -dijo Draco intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

-Draco... -susurró Ginny mientras una solitaria lágrima recorrió su pálido rostro.

-Lamento haberte hecho mucho daño -dijo Draco- Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que hacía te dañaba.

Eso solo provocó que Ginny llorara más. Notaba al rubio sincero como nunca lo había estado.

Su corazón volvió a confiar en ese chico que tanto la había hecho reír y llorar.

_"Y yo te haría una casa en el cielo, ay, juntito en el cielo_

_Tan solamente pa' que viva mi niña, esa por la que muero_

_Y después te pondría un letrero muy grande_

_Donde pondría lo que te quiero"_

-Ahora lo único que pido de la vida, es que seas feliz -dijo Draco en el momento que varias lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas rosadas- Que seas feliz con otro chico, porque conmigo no lo fuiste.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. Draco no podía pedir eso; ella solo era y sería feliz si estaba a su lado, al lado del chico de su vida, al lado de su rubio, tal como ella le llamaba.

-No puedes pedir eso -dijo Ginny tajante.

-¿Por qué motivo? -preguntó Draco- Nunca fuiste feliz conmigo, solo pido que lo se...

-Solo sería feliz contigo -dijo la Weasley cortando al rubio- Contigo y con nadie más; comprende ahora por que no puedes pedir eso.

_"Dime que me quieres_

_Que no me echas al olvido_

_Que todavía sueñas conmigo_

_Ay, desde el fondo del corazoncito_

_Que dime si tú me amas,_

_Ay, desde el fondo de tu alma_

_Y dame un beso de esos_

_Que juegan con mi esperanza"_

Draco miró sorprendido a la pelirroja. Esbozó una media sonrisa e intentó acercarse a ella, pero sentía que sus pies se habían clavado en el suelo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó el Slytherin, quería estar seguro de que lo que decía la pelirroja era cierto.

-Pues claro -dijo Ginny sonriendo entre lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

_"Vente tú conmigo, que vente tú conmigo, que vente tú conmigo_

_Y dame un beso de esos que juegan con mi esperanza"_

EL rubio logró despegar sus pies del suelo de piedra de la mazmorra y se acercó a la mujer que le había enseñado a amar, a soñar, a cosas que antes no hubiera querido aprender.

Levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, queriendo limpiar todas las lágrimas que había derramado la pelirroja por él, por culpa de su orgullo.

-Dime que me quieres -susurró Draco mirando a los ojos azules que tanto le habían cautivado.

-Te quiero -respondió Ginny mientras cogía la mano del Slytherin que estaba en su mejilla- Y mucho.

_"Dime que me quieres..."_

_

* * *

_

Weno!!espero q os haya gustado y si le dais al lindo boton q hay x ahi abajo donde pone "GO" me areis muuuuuuuu feliz!!!Si no abeis entendido algo, me lo decis y sipuedo os respondo, ok?

Dewww y muxos kisses!!


End file.
